Gone in Green and Red
by TheBlondeWeasley
Summary: Charlotte Nott's parents died in a house fire. That is all she remember's about that night. And the more she tries to remember... the closer she comes to destroying her mind.
1. Prologue Chapter 1

**Prologue**

**December 24th, 2019**

Charlotte Nott had spent the day at her cousin's and the house was dark when she flooed in. The moonlight shone through the window, providing an acceptable level of visibility to ensure that she wouldn't trip over.

Assuming that everyone was asleep she tiptoed through the silent rooms, only to see a sliver of light peeking out from her father's study. She relaxed from her sneaking position and reached for the doorknob, planning to say goodnight to him.

"Please." Her father whispered, "It's me you want, not them."

Charlotte's hand stilled.

"This is your own fault." The voice was gravelly, perhaps from disuse, and sent a shiver down her spine.

"How did you find us?" Her mother demanded.

There was a crack, like a whip being snapped. "How dare you!" Her father screamed, "Don't you ever touch her again."

The voice chuckled, "You're in no position to make demands."

"Of course, forgive me." Her father was using his grovelling voice.

There was a tense silence.

"I'll never forgive you."

There was a flash of green and then an ominous thud.

Charlotte pressed a hand over her mouth to cover her cry.

"Theo? Theo get up. Get up now!" Her mother begged.

Another silence.

"Please don't hurt me, I'm pregnant."

Another flash of green.

Tears streaming down her face, Charlotte couldn't mask her sob.

The door creaked open, outlining the figure. The room was burning, flames licking up the walls, the vivid red of enchanted fire.

The figure stepped close to her, capturing a chocolate curl in their fingers. "Such a pretty girl…" He whispered.

Charlotte stared beyond the figure, at her parents, at her future brother or sister. The flames were consuming them, leaving nothing behind.

The figure placed his hands around her, hugging her tight. "Obliviate."

**Chapter One**

**September 1st, 2021**

"Charlotte we're going to be late!"

Teal curls whipping around in the air, Charlie hurriedly stuffed her well-worn copy of 'From Egg to Inferno: A Dragon-Keeper's Guide' into her trunk. "I'm coming Auntie." Hunting around her room she spied her mother's locket peeking out between several books and hastily stuffed it in her pocket.

"Charlie!" A voice said behind her. Turning, she smiled guiltily at her cousin Scorpius.

"Hey Scorp…" She bit her lip and gave him her puppy dog eyes, "Mind helping me close my trunk?"

Scorp rolled his eyes and soon they were on their way. Trunk successfully closed and dragged down to the living room floo Charlie gave her Aunt and Uncle apologetic smiles.

"Scorpius, Charlotte, I hope you both have an enjoyable year." Draco said. "I expect you both to write at least once a month and I would be delighted if you'd both return home for Christmas this year." With that he scooped them both into a hug.

"Of course father." Scorp grinned as he stepped back. Charlie looked at Draco guiltily, "Sorry Uncle but I promised I'd do extra credit work for Magical Creatures… But I can come home for Easter holidays!"

Draco looked like he wanted to protest but Astoria placed a hand on his shoulder. "That's perfectly fine Charlotte and we'd be delighted for you to return for the Easter holidays. Now you'd best hurry if you want to make the train."

Scorpius and Charlotte went one after the other through the floo, disappearing with a flash of green.

Draco turned to Astoria, "We're losing her."

Astoria sighed, "I know."

…

Stepping out of the floo, Charlie brushed the soot off before whistling loudly. A frenzied barking came from nearby and panicked yelling ensued, "Bertie! Bertie get back here you idiot crup!" The crup in question, Bertie, ran up to her and playfully snapped at her heels, forked tail wagging madly. "Bertie…" The voice trailed off and a grin stretched across their features. "Charlie!"

Lorcan ran up to her and lifted her off the ground, twirling her around in a circle. "Put me down!" Charlie squealed, batting at Lorcan's arms.

Letting her down he chuckled, "Should've known it was you, Bertie wouldn't of run off at anyone's call." Looking behind her he nodded at Scorpius, "Albus and John found a compartment towards the back of the train."

Grinning Scorpius ran off, only just missing Ron Weasley with his trunk.

Kneeling down, Charlie scratched Bertie behind the ears. "Where's Lysander?"

"He and mum aren't back from Australia yet but I reckon they'll be back by next week."

Grabbing her suitcase she and Lysander boarded the train, Bertie weaving between their legs. "You mean we won't have a professor for Care of Magical Creatures for the whole week?"

Lorcan shook his head. "Mum quit actually so we'll probably have" Lorcan though for a moment, "Lupin, Victoire's ex."

"How do you figure that?"

Grey eyes twinkling, Lorcan whispered, "'Cause I have The Sight'."

Charlie rolled her eyes, "For a second I thought you had something important to say, my mistake."

Lorcan feigned hurt, "You doubt me? Okay then, let's make a deal, if I'm wrong I'll give you 10 galleons."

Charlie raised an eyebrow, "Bit confident aren't you?"

"I'm always confident." Lorcan grinned, "And If I'm right, you help me woo Roxanne."

"Deal." They shook hands. "Roxy isn't interested in you."

Lorcan rolled his eyes, "She's in denial." He stopped. "Here we are!" Lorcan held open the door to a compartment, "After you Miss Nott."

"Oh you're such a gentleman Mr Scamander!" Charlie grinned ducking inside.

Roxanne Weasley looked up from her copy of Witch Weekly just in time to stop Bertie from jumping onto her lap. "Hey guys." She grinned, "Hey Bertie!"

Lorcan sat down next to her throwing an arm over her shoulders, "Hey beautiful."

Roxanne shrugged his arm off, "Don't start Lorcan."

Shoving her trunk into the space above the seats, from where it immediately disappeared to the storage compartment, she flopped down onto the bench, Bertie leaping onto her lap. Sensing the awkwardness between the two, Charlie intervened, "So… how was every ones' holidays?"

"Dad's got tickets for next year's Quidditch World Cup. Mum thinks it's going to be Japan versus France." Roxanne grinned, "They said I could invite you two and Lysander if I wanted."

"Awesome!" Lorcan exclaimed, "Lysander will be thrilled."

"Where is he anyway?"

Charlie snorted, "Probably trying to make a billywig sting him."

Roxanne sighed, "Still in Australia! Lucky."

"Well I spent the holidays reading and babysitting the Zabini's daughter." Charlie chimed in.

"Boring!" Lorcan sang. "I went to China with dad."

Roxanne smiled, "What were you guys trying to find?"

"Was it a real creature or not?" Charlie smirked.

Lorcan sniffed, "Of course it was a real creature!" Charlie and Roxanne raised their left eyebrows in unison, something they were exceedingly well practiced in doing. "We were looking for heliopaths."

Stifling her laughter Charlie grinned, "Did you find any?"

"Well… no." Lorcan sighed but brightened almost instantaneously, "But we did see a phoenix up in the mountains."

"Cool." Roxanne said, "That must be the first phoenix sighting since Albus Dumbledore's phoenix disappeared after he died."

Lorcan looked smug, "I know. Dad was really excited."

"So where is everyone?" Charlie said.

Roxanne began counting people on her fingers. "James, Victoire, Fred and Rose are at that prefect's meeting."

"So Tori and Fred did get Head Boy and Girl."

"Was there ever any doubt Charlie?" Lorcan rolled his eyes.

"I'm assuming Scorp and his friends are sharing a compartment. Merlin knows where Hugo is; hopefully Louis and Lucy let him hang out with them."

Lorcan and Charlie gave her an incredulous look and she flustered, "Well maybe Molly and Lily are hanging out with him."

"Poor Hugo." Lorcan said, "He's probably off on his own somewhere."

Charlie stood up unseating a sleeping Bertie, who whined unhappily. "We have to go find him."

….

After changing into their robes they'd set off in search of Hugo. After ten minutes of scouring the train, they were tempted to give up.

"I'm sure he's fine." Roxanne said.

"Or some Slytherin's hung him out the window by his trousers and he's seconds away from death." Lorcan added.

Roxanne glared at him, "Cause that's so likely."

"Guys, we only have like ten more carriages to check."

Slumping their shoulders, Roxanne and Lorcan followed her.

Laughter came from the second last carriage and Roxanne smiled, "That sounds like Hugo to me."

Lorcan grabbed the compartment door and slid it open. Hugo was sitting across from a man who looked to be in his early twenties, who had more earrings than Charlie thought she could count.

"Hello" The man said pleasantly.

"Teddy!" Roxanne cried, bounding over to him and squeezing him to death.

Teddy grinned, "Roxy!"

Lorcan and Charlie walked in casually, not having met Teddy before; having only heard about him via Victoire's many stories. They sat down next to Hugo, who grinned at them both.

"Hey Hugo." Charlie ruffled his red curls.

"Hi Charlie, I like the blue hair."

"As do I." Teddy chimed in and Charlie noticed that his hair was a similar shade.

"Thanks, umm… Mr Lupin."

He laughed, "Teddy's fine."

Lorcan smirked, "So, Teddy, nice to meet you, I'm Lorcan Scamander and are you here to be our new Care of Magical Creatures Teacher?"

Teddy looked momentarily bewildered, "Umm… yeah. How did you know?"

Lorcan grinned.

"I have The Sight."


	2. Chapter 2

_Hello :) I hope you enjoyed the last chapter. I know that so far the story isn't particularity interesting but I promise it gets better. _

_Please Review, I'd love to get some feedback on how I can improve the story and what you might like to see happen._

**Chapter Two**

**September 1st, 2021**

The Ravenclaw table was decidedly lonely without Lysander, Charlie thought. Rose was seated close by with her friend Abbey and Louis and Lucy sat further up, but without her best friend it was just… depressing.

Resting her chin on her hands, Charlie engaged in polite conversation with the other sixth years, twirling a curl around her finger absently.

"_Such a pretty girl…"_

Charlie's body went rigid and her heart beat faster with every passing second. _A face, blurred beyond recognition, swam across her vision. Then came the fire._

"Charlie?"

_The fire that grabbed at everything with its fingers, so hungry. Wanting to destroy, to kill._

"Charlie!"

"Yeah?" She whispered.

Emilie Simmons's red smile stretched from cheek to cheek, like a gruesome wound. "Thinking about a special someone?"

Charlie blinked. "What?"

Emilie rolled her eyes, "Lysander of course! He's not here?"

"Oh… yeah."

"I totally get why you like him. He's got a nice arse." Emilie giggled.

The conversation was admittedly one of the most bemusing Charlie had ever engaged in. "A nice… arse?"

"Totally."

Thankfully the first years made there entrance then, putting a stop to this, frankly disturbing, line of discussion.

It was a while before it got to Hugo and when it did several people cheered. "Go Hugo!" James yelled, rising from his seat.

Professor Brown gave him a stern look, "Mr Potter, please be seated."

James grinned unrepentantly and sat down on the Gryffindor bench.

The professor placed the dirty looking hat on Hugo's head and for several seconds there was complete silence.

"Hufflepuff!"

Every Hufflepuff, Weasley, Potter and close friend of Hugo's erupted into cheers.

Hugo placed the hat on the chair with reverence before running over to the Hufflepuff table and squeezing in between Albus and Scorpius.

Professor Brown rolled her eyes at the exuberance of the Potter/ Weasley Crew, who were still cheering, James and Roxanne the most vocal, dancing on the Gryffindor table.

"That's enough Mr Potter, Miss Weasley." Headmaster Longbottom shouted over the din. He rose from his seat, effectively silencing the hall. "Welcome back for another exciting year at Hogwarts, students. This year we have some changes to staff and more class and extracurricular options. This year we welcome Professor Ted Lupin into the roles of Care of Magical Creatures Professor and Ravenclaw Head of House due to Professor Scamander's retirement."

Professor Lupin stood and waved awkwardly, blushing, not only with his cheeks but also with his hair, which had turned fire engine red. Victoire had mentioned that Teddy was a Metamorphmagus, but it was much more impressive to see it in real life.

"We are also adding several more muggle based courses, such as drama, music and art, which will be run by Professor Lupin, Professor Brown and I respectively. These classes will take place after the usual school hours but will be graded. They are available to you all and there will be signup sheets in the Entrance Hall tomorrow morning for these and several other extracurricular activities." Professor Longbottom smiled, "I do believe I've taken up enough of your time." He clicked his fingers and the feast appeared.

Emilie gave her another smile, "Professor Lupin is so hot."

Charlie put her head in her hands and sighed. She wanted Lysander back.

…

Sitting on her four-poster in the sixth year girls dorm, curtains drawn, Charlie flipped open her mother's locket. Inside was a picture of the three of them, her and her parents.

"Hey mum, dad." Charlie whispered, stroking the picture. "It was the feast tonight." She sighed, "I had another flash of that night." Her vision blurred with tears. "What happened? I don't even remember going home. Then all I see is… fire." Tears slid down her face, "Did one of you set the house on fire? Was it all one big accident? Or did... did someone try and kill you?"

A green light sizzled across her vision, shortly followed by a blaze of red.

Charlie froze, but the lights kept coming. Green and red, intermingling to make the dirty brown and charred black that was all that remained of her parents.

Her curtains were pulled open, the light blinding her for a moment. "Hey Charlie… oh…" Emilie giggled, "Sorry I didn't know you were talking to your parents." The scorn in her voice told Charlie what Emilie though of that practise.

A curl swung in front of her face as Charlie stood and panic gripped her. "Emilie," Charlie said as casually as possible, "how good are you at hairdressing spells?"

Emilie's painted lips stretched even wider, "Excellent."

…

**September 2nd, 2021**

The next morning Charlie headed to the entrance hall, sporting cherry red pigtails.

"Professor Brown make you change your hair colour too?" Professor Lupin came up behind her as she signed up for drama class. "The red suits you."

"Thanks, if you were going for normal hair colour Professor I don't think you quite reached it." Charlie gave a wan smile when she saw his neon green pigtails.

_Green and Red and Green and Red and Green and Red and Green and Red._

"You okay Miss Nott?" Teddy shook her gently and smiled. "If my hair concerns you to the point that you look terrified I can be persuaded to change it."

Charlie half-heartedly chuckled as she headed over to the art sign up board, "Your hair's fine Professor, it was… something else."

Professor Lupin gave her a concerned look, "If you ever need someone to talk to I'm always available." Charlie found it very comforting that Professor Lupin was willing to let her talk to him about her problems. Then his face burst into a grin, "Hey! You should sign up for my Sunday Magical Creatures group! You're taking my class aren't you?"

Charlie grinned then too, "Yeah I'd love to professor!"

Professor Lupin rolled his eyes and reminded her to call him Teddy before leading her over to the signup sheet.

"Can I sign up my friend Lysander as well? He's not arriving till next week but I know he'd love it."

"That's one of Luna's boys right?" Teddy said. Charlie nodded and Teddy wrote down her and Lysander's names. "It only makes sense that the son of the previous Magical Creatures Professor would take this extracurricular."

"So what will we be doing?" Charlie asked excitedly, eyes gleaming.

Teddy began to reply with equal fervour. "Well I was thinking we'd go on some excursions and such, perhaps to Loch Ness and also"

"Teddy!"

Before either Teddy or Charlie could blink a paragon of feminine perfection was wound around his body. "It has been far too long." She yelled, snuggling in closer to him.

"Victoire, it's wonderful to see you but I am a teacher and students aren't meant to hug their teachers." Teddy seemed almost awkward in her presence and his hair had changed from bright green to a sickly yellow.

"Why did you dump me?" Victoire cried, moving away from him. "We were perfect for each other!"

"Uhh…" Teddy looked panicked and gazed at Charlie helplessly.

"You are such an arse!"

"Umm… Victoire… you were thirteen when you kissed me and it inappropriate of me to take advantage of you. But we were never in a relationship." Charlie noted how he said that she had kissed him.

Victoire gave him and incredulous look, "We were! I wrote to you every day of third year."

Teddy sighed, "I know you did."

"And you said I looked like a beautiful young woman."

"You did Tori, you looked like a seventeen year old at thirteen but that isn't a reason to be with you. That's just a sign of your Veela heritage."

Victoire looked shocked, "Are you saying I wouldn't be beautiful if I wasn't part Veela?"

Teddy looked terrified and exasperated. "No that isn't what I'm saying…"

"You know what Teddy Lupin. I don't need to hear your pathetic reason's for why our love cannot be! When you're ready to admit that we are meant for one another come and find me!" With that she kissed him, full on the mouth.

His hair turned splotchy with red and black, as did his face. Victoire retreated with a sickening smack of saliva and a sway of the hips.

"I'll see you around Charlie." Teddy said blankly, as if he was in shock. He walked away and the Green and Red returned.

…

The Potter/ Weasley crew had commandeered the end of the Hufflepuff table for breakfast. They all greeted Charlie warmly and she slid down onto the bench next to James.

Pouring herself a glass of pumpkin juice, she tried to blink away the spots in her vision. "Trying to be a Weasley, eh Nott?" James grinned, playfully tugging on a pigtail.

"My lifelong dream Jamie!" Charlie fluttered her eyelashes dramatically. "I'd happily settle for some Potter love though, if you'd have me."

Climbing up onto the table, narrowly missing a bowl of porridge with his foot, James got down on one knee. "Charlotte Nott will you do me the honour of being my wife?" He yelled, grabbing Charlie's hand.

Standing, she pulled him off the table, "James Sirius Potter, I'll carry your children and make you breakfast in bed any day!"

"I pronounce thee husband and wife!" Fred chimed in.

"You may kiss the bride!" Roxanne decreed.

With that James peppered her cheeks with wet kisses and the hall began to clap. Charlie and James linked arms and, laughing, skipped from the hall.

James turned to her and unlinked his arm from hers, "I'm sorry Charlie, I don't think this marriage is working out."

Shaking from laughter, Charlie replied, "But what about the children!"

Grinning like fools they headed back into the hall, "So when is the lovely Sandy Scamandy returning?"

Charlie rolled her eyes, "You move on so quick James Potter, one second you love me, the next you love my avid Australian Explorer bestie!"

They sat back down, and resumed eating like the normal people they clearly weren't.

James rolled his eyes, "I don't love Sander. So when is he getting back?"

Lorcan grinned at them, clutching an open letter, "Tomorrow apparently! He was sick so mum rushed him back home but Sander reckons he's well enough to go to school."

Charlie smiled fondly, "Knowing Sander he's dying but doesn't want to miss classes."

"He's crazy." James commented, a far off look in his eyes.

Professor Brown approached the table, her scars white and taut due to her smile. Apparently the professor had been attacked by the partially transformed werewolf, Fenir Greyback during the Battle of Hogwarts and had narrowly escaped with her life. It was rumoured that she had contracted lycanthropy from this event and she was widely gossiped about. The Weasley/ Potter crew appeared to be the only students she actually liked (due to the fact that they treated her with respect) and consequently were the only students who were on the receiving end of her warm and friendly smiles.

The professor carried a stack of timetables which she proceeded to hand out. "I look forward to seeing you all in Defence against the Dark Arts." She gave Hugo a pat on the head, "And Hugo, as your head of house if you ever need to talk I'm available."

Charlie found that those words held some sort familiarity to her and she racked her mind for a moment, trying to remember where she had heard them. Then she realised, Teddy had said pretty much the same thing to her only an hour before. She remembered how she had felt comforted that he was willing to talk to her and then realised that he was obliged to let her whine to him about her problems, he was her head of house!

That made Charlie feel a little less comforted but at least he'd put the offer out there. Glancing at the timetable she moaned. James looked over her shoulder, "Double Potions with us Gryffindor's! What's so bad about that?"

Shoving her hand in front of his face, she pointed at a rather unseemly green stain. "From the last potions class I shared with you Mr Potter."

James ran a hand through his hair guiltily, "It brings out your… hair?"

Charlie placed her head in her hands. "You'll be the death of me Potter, I'm sure of it."

…

After several terrible classes, during which she nearly obtained several injuries, courtesy of James Sirius Potter, it came time for Care of Magical Creatures.

Unlike the previous years with Professor Scamander, where they had met on the edge of the Forbidden Forest, they gathered on the edge of the black lake.

The class was a mix of all four houses, the majority being from Gryffindor. Lorcan, James and several of their Gryffindor groupies had elected to take the class, most probably to prove their bravery in some foolish way. Or, Charlie considered when James practically tackled Teddy in a hug, just to hang out with James's god brother.

"Hello." Teddy smiled at them all. "As you all know I'm Professor Lupin and I'll be your teacher for this class and, for those lucky enough to be in Ravenclaw house…" Teddy's eyes lingered on her. "Your head of house. Your previous professor filled me in on those who have elected to do extra credit this year and all previous commitments she made to you will now be upheld by me." Teddy clapped his hands together. "Now how about a dip in the lake?"

James looked at Teddy in disbelief, "But it's autumn Teddy. We'll freeze!"

Teddy laughed, "It's only just autumn Jamie, and it's plenty warm." He addressed the class, "I assume you all know the bubble head charm and the appropriate waterproofing and warming charms." The class nodded in affirmation and set about casting such charms. Teddy stared at them seriously. "Now, keep your wands out as you swim as we may encounter…"

One of the few Slytherins in the class, Margaret Smith, put her hand up tentatively and Teddy called on her. "The giant squid, the merpeople and grindylows?"

Teddy gave her a smile and Margaret practically melted. "That's correct, five points to Slytherin. Which ones of these may be a distinct threat?"

"Bloody squid for sure." James muttered.

"What was that James?"

"Grindylows and if provoked, the merpeople." James rolled his eyes. "Easy-peasy."

Teddy smirked, "Why is this?"

James eyes lit up at the distinct challenging note in Teddy's voice. "Grindylows are quite aggressive towards wizards and have been known on occasion to try and eat us." James thought for a moment, "As for the merpeople they probably wouldn't appreciate a bunch of annoying students blundering on into their community."

Teddy nodded, "All true Jamie, nice to know you've got a few brain cells left after all those bludgers to the head." James glared at him. "And what, may I ask, are these merpeople called?"

"Uhh…" James floundered, "Sirens?"

Teddy shook his head, "Nice try mate, fifteen points to Gryffindor. Anybody know?" Charlie raised her hand. "Charlie?"

"They're selkies. Sirens are what we call the Grecian merpeople."

Teddy smiled at her and Charlie was sure that she looked just like Margaret. "Five points to Ravenclaw." Looking away from her he returned his focus to the class, "Anyways the selkies shouldn't be a problem as long as we keep out of their way. The grindylows can be kept at bay with a Revulsion jinx or a stunner. So shall we take a dip? Make sure to stay close though."

The class surged towards the water, wading in until it was above their heads. Teddy swam down towards the deeper waters and the majority of the class followed.

Charlie was about to swim after the class when the memory hit her.

_The water was pleasantly cool compared to the blistering heat of summertime. Charlotte's parents didn't encourage her trips to the muggle swimming pool but neither did they forbid them and so Charlotte continued to go._

_With definite strokes Charlotte began an easy freestyle, doing several laps of the pool before colliding with someone's chest. "I'm sorry." She said, looking up. Her mouth went dry. The man would have been in his early twenties, shoulder length hair wet and dark, eyes smouldering. He was sexy as hell, she thought._

"_It's quite all right…" _

"_Charlotte." She smiled shyly._

"_Charlotte." He said slowly, as if tasting the words. _

_He looked at Charlotte, undressing her with his eyes. It made her skin feel crawly. "That's me." She said._

"_Would to have lunch with me Charlotte?" The man smirked._

_Moving past him Charlotte began to hop out of the pool. "I actually have to get home, maybe another time?"_

_The man grabbed her leg, dragging her back down into the water, scraping her skin against the rough concrete side of the pool. He grinned at Charlotte, holding her arms in a vice-like grip. "I really must insist Miss Nott."_

"_I didn't tell you my surname." Charlotte whispered._

"_You didn't need too, you remind me very much of your filthy mother and lets not even start on your traitor of a father." He leaned in close, his fetid breath winding its way up her nose. "And now I will make him suffer, just like I did." Slowly, almost lovingly, he pushed her below the surface of the water._

_Kicking and raking her nails along his arms until tendrils of red disappeared into the water, she fought. Until the pain in her chest and dizziness in her mind became too much to bear, she held her breath. Until the water filled her mouth and nose and she drifted away._

_Charlotte resurfaced with a gasp, inhaling deeply. A muggle woman was yelling at the man but the man paid no mind to her; instead he stared at Charlotte, eyes blank. _

_The man screamed once, one word, before falling forwards into the water._

"_Obliviate."_


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three**

**September 2nd, 2021**

Teddy knew that something was wrong when he counted the class. He was a person short. Scanning the faces he half expected James to have gone off. He felt a flash of annoyance run through him, the first day of classes and someone was already skipping. To his surprise he couldn't spot any red pigtails. Teddy was slightly puzzled, from what he could tell Charlie was enamoured with Magical Creatures, if her attentiveness in class today and her enthusiasm for his extracurricular were anything to go by, he couldn't really imagine her skipping class.

Gesturing to the students they began to swim back to shore. As he got close he saw her, floating just below the surface, her bubble-head charm had worn-off. Charlie's eyes were open, but they clearly saw nothing.

Teddy began to swim faster, reaching her comatose body in record time, dragging her from the water onto the bank. "Can you hear me?" Charlotte stared on. He grabbed her hand, "Squeeze my hand." Nothing. He leaned in and listened to see if she was breathing. She wasn't. He turned her head to the side and water began to run from her mouth.

He heard splashing from behind him and looked up to see James. "Is she dead?" He whispered, looking at her still form.

"Not if I can help it." He muttered. "James go get Madam Abbott and the headmaster." James stood still. "Now James!" James ran like the hounds of hell were after him.

Turning her back over he opened her mouth checking to see if anything was blocking her airway. "Nope, nothing, nada… except for all the bloody water she probably swallowed." The rest of the class were pressing in on him, gawking at Charlie's body. "Move back!"

Placing his hands on the centre of her chest he began CPR. After thirty compressions he breathed in deeply and placed his mouth to hers, once, then twice. He repeated the process over and over until he had lost count. Teddy was losing hope for Charlie's chances of survival, or at least survival without brain damage.

"Teddy." Hannah Abbott placed a hand on his shoulder. "Sweetie she isn't going to wake up."

But Teddy persisted. No student was going to die on his watch. Thirty compressions, two breaths, over and over again.

Twenty-seven, twenty-eight, twenty-nine, thirty. One breath, two breaths and then she was awake.

Charlie began coughing and spluttering. "That's a good girl, cough it up." Madam Abbott said. Teddy placed her in the recovery position when she began to throw up.

"Students head to your next class." The headmaster said calmly.

"But Neville." James protested.

"Go James." Teddy said in a strangely even tone. "You can visit her in the Hospital Wing."

The class, albeit grudgingly, headed off.

Charlie was shaking; her skin had taken on a slightly green hue. Mouth gaping like a fish for a few moments she began to form a word.

"What's she saying?" Neville watched Charlie with concern.

Teddy looked up at him grimly, "Obliviate."

…

**September 3rd, 2021**

The sheets chaffed against her skin as she watched the fireworks dance in the dark. Knees hugged close to her chest, the green and red danced a tango across the window sill and a fox trot round the medicine cabinets.

"She hasn't spoken a word since the lake." Madam Abbott's voice came from her office.

"Do you think she was under for too long?" The headmaster said. "Oh god Hannah, I don't think I could tell her friends and family that she's got brain damage. This is my fault."

The green light spun away from the red and dipped low to the floor. It became the upper body of a woman, stomach swollen, heavily pregnant.

"Neville this isn't your fault."

"No it's mine." Teddy said. "If I'd noticed she was missing earlier…"

"Don't you start Ted Lupin." Madam Abbott reprimanded him. "You did all you could for her."

The woman grew legs of red and stood shakily, shuffling across the Hospital Wing. Inferius (plural Inferi): A dead body reanimated by dark magic, similar to a zombie. Inferi are created through the magical branch of the Dark Arts called Necromancy. These words ran through her head, but Charlotte spoke only one, "Obliviate."

The Inferius stopped before her. The woman gasped for breath, lungs rattling, but to no end. She didn't need to breathe. The Inferius rubbed her stomach and Charlotte heard the cries of a small child from within its fleshy confines. "Obliviate."

The woman tore at her own belly, ripping through layers of fat to the baby within. Holding the wailing child in her arms she smiled. "Obliviate."

The Inferius placed her dead hands around the small neck and twisted and squeezed until the infant fell still. Silence reigned supreme in the nightmare. "Obliviate."

The woman moaned, blood dribbling down her chin. "Obliviate."

The child fell to the floor, eyes glassy. "Obliviate."

The woman reached out a hand to her. "Char…" Charlotte shuffled back on the bed, her breath coming in short gasps. "Char…lotte." The Inferius said.

"Obliviate!" Charlotte shrieked as the Inferius, her mother, ran towards her, mouth peeled back in a snarl. Eyes feverish, Charlotte screamed, "Incendio!"

Regardless of her lack of wand her magic acted out, producing a stream of flames, which circled around her. The Inferius blackened and shrivelled in the flames, skin burning away to reveal bone. Charlotte sat howling in the centre of the maelstrom of red, crying for her mother.

…

This was his fault; Teddy knew that for a fact. His first day on the job and a student was in the infirmary. If only he had paid more attention to his class, acted like a proper teacher, rather than shown off how cool he was. Oh Teddy you're so cool! Taking us into the lake and nearly drowning one of us. Stupid.

Madam Abbott handed him a steaming mug of tea and he guzzled it down, scalding his mouth. "Ted!" She admonished, "I don't need to be curing the burns you obtain from your own self-hatred."

"Sorry Madam." He muttered. There was a slight noise from the infirmary but Teddy chalked it up to Charlie shifting in her sleep.

"I should probably floo her guardians." Neville sighed, "Draco isn't going to be pleased."

There it was again, a whispering sound.

"You can use the floo in here." Hannah patted him on the back. "I'm sure he'll be more concerned than angry."

It was louder now, and there was a frantic note to it. "I think Miss Nott is awake." Teddy headed to the door.

"Impossible." Hannah said, "That was a fairly strong dose of Sleeping Drought, she should've slept through the night."

Teddy pushed open the door to see Charlie sitting up on the bed, murmuring to herself. "Obliviate."

Slowly the three of them approached her. "Char" Madam Abbott began.

Charlie moved away, an expression of pure terror on her face. "Charlotte." Neville said.

"Obliviate!" Charlie shrieked, tears streaming down her cheeks. She held her hands out in front of her. "Incendio."

For a moment the room was still. Then the fire roared down upon them, feasting on anything in its path. They ran for the office, Teddy reaching it last of all. The fire, shaped like a wolf, raked its claws across his back, burning through his skin. Teddy screamed, falling forward into the office.

Through the haze of pain he vaguely heard a keening noise, which he attributed to Charlie. The door slammed shut behind him as he writhed in agony on the floor.

"…burnt… down to the bone… needs immediate attention… aguamenti!"

The pain was subsiding, giving way to… nothing. A numbness. "Oh thank god… I can't feel it anymore Madam!"

Hannah cursed, nonverbally calling for some healing salve. "Yes Teddy… that's wonderful…"

Outside the room the whirlwind of flames continued, blowing the window panes from their frames.

"I'll call a healer." Neville threw some floo powder in the fire place and green flames shot up, bathing the room in a sickly light that reminded Neville of the killing curse.

A scream came from the next room, accompanied by a battering at the door.

"Don't bother I've got it under control." Hannah said and Neville observed the skin already reforming. "Floo the Ministry."

"That's hardly necessary Hannah."

Hannah stood, placing her hands on her hips. "We can't handle her on our own."

"I'll call Harry." With that Neville shoved his head into the flames. "Harry!" Neville yelled.

A disgruntled Harry, dressed in red flannel pyjamas with snitches darting across them, appeared in his view, "Neville? It's two in the morning. Has something happened to one of the kids?"

"What do you mean numbness is bad!" Teddy shrieked.

Neville sighed, "In a manner of speaking. But that isn't what we need you for."

"I'll be right over."

Neville backed away from the floo and a rather tired Harry Potter stepped through. Upon spotting Teddy he rushed over. "Teddy! What happened?"

"One of the student's magic is out of control." Hannah said. There was a smash as something collided with the door. Probably, Hannah thought, one of her vases. "We could really use your help Harry."

"They did this?" Harry gestured to Teddy's back, which was mostly healed but looked raw and angry.

Neville nodded. "She nearly died today and we're afraid that she has acquired a brain injury."

Harry gripped his wand tighter and headed for the door. Opening the door, so a sliver of the room beyond was visible, Harry peered in. Several forms, all made of fire, stood around the room. Sentinels, Harry reckoned. It reminded him vaguely of Fiendfyre, but he doubted the girl was strong enough to cast that. In the centre of the Infirmary the girl stood, a person of a flame holding her close. As he watched the flame man stroked her hair, setting her alight.

"I want my parents." The girl whimpered, looking straight at him.

Tentatively, Harry opened the door. "We can bring them here if you like." He said casually.

The girl shook her head and the flame man stepped away from her and his female counterpart formed next to him. "They can't." They flame people, whom, Harry thought, represented the girl's parents, began to flicker and fade. "They can't ever do anything with me again."

The man and woman turned to ash. "They can't tuck me into bed, they can't tell me I'm too young for boys, they can't tell me anything at all." The flame sentinels stepped towards her, as if to shield her from him.

"But we can." A voice said from behind him.

The girl faltered for a moment and Harry took his opportunity. "Aqua Eructo!" The flames were doused and the girl fell to the floor.

Draco Malfoy stepped past him and grabbed the girl in his arms. "First day of classes and you end up in the infirmary." He shook his head in disbelief and his wife approached, sitting demurely on the ground next to them.

"That must be some sort of record Charlotte." Astoria commented, running her hand through Charlie's burnt tresses.

Draco looked up at Harry, "Thank you for helping her Potter."

Harry shrugged, "I didn't do much of anything, it's only because you distracted her that I managed to extinguish the fire."

Charlie moaned and Draco held her closer. "You're fine Charlotte."

"Obliviate." She mumbled and Harry stiffened.

"She keeps saying that." Teddy said as the headmaster carried him out. "I can walk Neville."

"No you can't." Hannah said, "You move too much and that burn will tear open. My salve doesn't work miracles Lupin."

The headmaster lay Teddy down on one of the few beds that had escaped the firestorm. "She started saying it right after I revived her."

Draco looked over at him sharply, "Revived her from what?" He bit out.

Teddy laughed guiltily and Neville answered. "Miss Nott had an accident during Care of Magical Creatures yesterday afternoon."

Astoria gasped, "What sort of accident?"

"She sort of… drowned." Teddy said sheepishly.

"What." Draco growled.

"We we're swimming in the lake, to see the grindylows. They'd all cast adequate bubble-head charms and everything, I checked. I discovered she wasn't with the class and when we headed back I found her face down in the water."

Draco glared at him, "Charlotte would never have skipped a class, you must be lying! Perhaps you tried to drown her."

Teddy gave him a look of disbelief, "Why on earth would I try and kill one of my students?"

Draco was on a roll now, "Perhaps that's why she keeps saying Obliviate? Perhaps you tried to Obliviate the rest of the class so they forgot your criminal deed!"

Teddy began to struggle to get up, "That's rubbish!"

"Stay down Teddy." Harry ordered. "I do believe Mr Malfoy that she is saying Obliviate because several events are triggering certain memories."

"What memories?" Astoria said.

"You said she began to say Obliviate after you revived her. That may indicate a memory that has been removed improperly and has simply been locked away. Going under the water may have released it and she lost control of her magic, thus removing her bubble-head charm."

Draco nodded, "That could be why she's saying Obliviate so much now." Harry raised an eyebrow in question and Draco continued. "Her parents died in a house fire."

"But who would've been there to remove her memory?" Teddy questioned.

"Who indeed." Harry murmured, staring down at the sleeping girl.

_Please Review :)_


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four**

**September 4th, 2021**

The world was a wash of white and black. Groaning, Charlie tried to block out the view, but her eyes wouldn't shut. Her mouth was dry and tasted like vomit. "Hello?" She croaked out as her vision cleared. The room was chilly and a slight wind caressed her skin.

"Afternoon." A voice chirped from her left.

Slowly she turned over to face the speaker, joints aching. The first thing she noticed was back, and it was a rather nice back at that. Except for the large red welt that had formed on the skin, which was just nasty.

The second thing she noticed was the neon blue hair and she flushed, she'd been checking out her professor. Albeit without realising, but still… That didn't stop her traitorous eyes from dipping down and admiring his rather fit bum, which was all the more defined by the sheets that covered it. Bad Charlie! She thought. "What are you doing in here Teddy?"

"Hah!" Teddy shouted. "That's the first time you've said my name."

Charlie responded crankily, "Is it now? That's wonderful sir. So… what are you doing in here? I'm assuming it has something to do with the rather unseemly welt gracing your back currently."

She sensed Teddy's grin. "Showing some of that famed Ravenclaw intellect eh? Rowena would be proud. You aren't an afternoon person are you? Or is it a morning person you aren't? In theory you aren't one for conversations just after you've awoken from your extended slumber." His babble continued, "I suppose you did nearly die and all that. Has to be traumatic I suppose. Very traumatic since you nearly roasted me along with the Hospital Wing."

"What?" Charlie said, "I doubt I roasted anything. Do you always babble this much professor? I mean it's more than a little irritating. I suppose that's how you cope with pain. And since when did I nearly die?"

"You don't remember." Teddy began to move.

"Ted Lupin don't you move another inch!" Madam Abbott rained down on him with her matronly fury. "Stupid boy, do you want to tear that wound open?"

"It's been more than a day Madam!" Teddy whined, "Surely it wouldn't rip if I just moved a tiny bit."

Madam raised an eyebrow, "Do you want to risk it Mr Lupin." Teddy muttered a sulky no and Madam Abbott turned to face her. "How do you feel sweetheart?"

Charlie turned bemused eyes on the matron. "A little achy but overall I feel fine. Why am I in here?"

"She doesn't remember a thing." Teddy commented, "I can't imagine being able to forget."

"Is he always this annoying Madam?" Charlie glared at Teddy's back.

Madam Abbott smiled, "I'm afraid so Miss Nott, be glad you haven't had to put up with seven years of his constant accidents and babbling only to have him return a few years later."

"My deepest sympathies Madam."

"So what is the last thing you recall Charlotte?" The matron questioned.

Charlie thought back through her foggy mind. "Being pushed under the water." She gasped, "Did someone try to drown me? Is that what you meant professor?"

A voice rang out across the room, "I do not believe anyone tried to harm you on school grounds Miss Nott. Outside of Hogwarts… perhaps."

Charlotte couldn't believe her eyes, Harry Potter, saviour of the wizarding world, defeater of the Dark Lord, was standing not five metres from her. "Why would someone want to drown me... sir."

Harry frowned, "We believe it may involve your parents."

"Potter she's just woken up." Her uncle glared at him as he stepped out of Madam Abbot's office, accompanied by her aunt.

"Why is everyone here?" Charlie cried.

Her uncle looked Harry smugly, "See, she's in no condition to have any important conversations at the present time."

"Could someone at least explain to me what happened to him?" She pointed in Teddy's direction.

"Charlotte! He's your professor and you will treat him with respect." Astoria scolded her.

"He also saved your life." The headmaster added from the corner. Charlie was startled, she hadn't even realised he was there.

"You burnt me Charlotte." Teddy said cheerfully, "It wasn't too bad though and I'm healing up fine."

"When did I… oh." Charlie actually looked at the state of the room. The majority of the beds were burnt so badly that a simple Reparo wouldn't cut it. The roof was missing chunks and the breeze she'd felt earlier was coming from the windows, all of which were missing their glass panes. "I'm sorry!"

The headmaster smiled, "It wasn't your fault Miss Nott. I suggest you get some more rest, perhaps in your dorm." He gazed at the holey roof with ill-disguised mistrust. "You and Auror Potter can reschedule your conversation to another time."

Harry nodded, "Whenever you're feeling more up to a chat just ask the headmaster to get in contact with me." He then headed for the fireplace in Madam Abbott's office.

"Doesn't even bother to say goodbye to me. I practically died." Teddy mumbled.

Madam Abbott wacked him about the head. "Honestly Teddy you aren't five! As you said the burn wasn't too bad."

"Well I lied." Teddy said petulantly, causing Charlie to feel guiltier by the second, "I couldn't feel anything but as you pointed out the worst burns are when the wound is numb!"

Charlie's uncle rolled his eyes at the antics of the immature man and then he and her aunt bid her farewell. "We would stay but I have an important work commitment." He leaned down and kissed her forehead, "I can't reschedule it I'm afraid. You better owl me soon Charlotte Nott… or else!"

She giggled, "Love you too uncle."

Her aunt leaned down, smelling like home and Chanel No.5, Astoria's favourite muggle perfume. "Get better soon, honey." Then she was gone.

"Do you want to try standing on your own?" Madam Abbott said, applying some strange green goo to Teddy's welt. Charlie nodded. "Headmaster, please stand within catching distance in case Miss Nott's legs fail her."

Pulling the cover's off, Charlie moved to a sitting position. The paper gown she was wearing made a crinkling noise. She realised then that Teddy probably wasn't wearing a hospital gown at all and had to fight back a blush.

"Are you all right dear, you've gone a little red."

"Fine." She said breathlessly, swinging her legs over the side of the bed, ignoring the momentary pain that accompanied the action.

Slowly she placed weight on her right leg, followed by the left. Pushing herself up and off the bed, black spots filled Charlie's vision. She began to fall forward but was caught by the headmaster. "I'm okay." She said, righting herself.

Madam Abbott gave her a concerned look, but gave her a clean uniform to wear.

…

Charlie returned to the room and the lovely sight of Teddy's perfectly muscled torso. Upon seeing her he smiled, "Apparently I'm good to go." He tugged a t-shirt on, covering his well sculpted chest, much to Charlie's disappointment. "Nothing like a healthy dose of green gloop to fix up a burn eh?" Once again shame filled her. Just because she couldn't remember burning him didn't mean she shouldn't feel guilty.

"Teddy could you please accompany Miss Nott to her dormitory, I wouldn't want her to fall down a flight of stairs on the way there." Madam Abbott smiled, "It's been lovely having you as usual Charlotte. Hopefully the next time you're in here you're merely visiting the accident-prone Potter boy."

She grinned, "Which one Madam?"

Madam Abbott made a shooing motion with her hands, "Out with you two, and don't come back for a few months!"

"No promises Hannah." Teddy grinned.

They headed off, slowly making their way up the copious staircases that led to Ravenclaw Tower.

Charlie was short of breath when they finally reached the spiral stair case that led up to the Ravenclaw Common room. There were no students about, probably due to classes. "You alright Charlotte?"

She sucked in air. "All good sir."

Teddy sighed, "Let's go back to Teddy please."

Charlie raised an eyebrow, "But you're my professor."

He moaned, "You all go around calling me professor and I feel like I'm fifty!" Teddy shook his head. "Doesn't matter I guess, call me whatever you want." He growled, "Goddamn my back hurts."

He turned to go and Charlie gasped. The back of his shirt was soaked in blood, "You're bleeding you idiot!"

Teddy whipped around, "I am not a bleeding idiot!"

Charlie pointed at him, "No you are bleeding you moron, that's why you're hurting."

"Oh… well that makes sense." He grinned, "I think I prefer idiot and moron to professor in any case."

Charlie rubbed her temples and sighed. "Teddy Lupin go and get that healed!"

Teddy laughed, "Yes ma'am!"

"And…" Charlie gave him a guilty look, "I'm sorry."

Teddy placed his hands on her shoulders and looked her in the eye. "It isn't your fault Charlotte. You've been through a lot these past few days... go get some rest."

With that he left.

Charlie leaned against the wall and smiled, her cheeks stained a deep red. For once she fully understood what the Emilie Simmons of the world saw in boys or, in this case, men. Sometimes they were really something.

_Please Review :)_


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five**

**September 4th, 2021**

There was a leg on the ground. Charlie stared at the lone limb in confusion for a moment before realising the obvious.

Slowly she reached down and grasped at air, coming away with a silvery cloth. Yanking it away she looked down at the sleeping boy. "Lorcan?" The boy groaned and opened his eyes, revealing pools of silver with a hint of blue. "Sander!"

"Hey." Lysander whispered, voice laced with lethargy. Sluggishly, he stood and wrapped his arms around her.

"I've missed you Sandy." Charlie smiled into his chest. She was shocked to note that he'd lost weight; he'd been slim enough before and now he bordered on emaciated.

Lysander stepped back, "I missed you too Charles." He gave Charlie a cursory glance, eyes stopping on her hair. "You've had some radical hairstyles these past few years but I'll admit this one takes the cake."

"What do you mean?" She reached up and touched her hair and was surprised to find that sections of it crumbled away under her gentle touch. "Oh Merlin. How bad is it?"

He sighed, ruffling his own honey curls, "Think Janus Thickey Ward."

Charlie glared at him, "I'm sure I don't resemble a mental patient."

Lysander grimaced, "Maybe not but it looks pretty awful." He smiled and Charlie noted that it looked very forced and wobbly, "How about I give you a makeover eh?" He headed towards the boy's dorms on shaky legs.

"I can already guess how I'll look after this… what'll it be then, pink polka dots on green?" Despite her reservations she followed. Lysander opened the door to the sixth year boy's room and both of them gagged at the stench. "Suddenly I understand why you were sleeping on the floor. Not sure how good an idea using James' cloak as a blanket was though, I'm sure you wouldn't want to get stepped on."

Throwing the cloak onto his night stand Lysander gestured for her to take a seat on the one clean bed in the room before brandishing his wand. "So how would you like to do this?"

Charlie sighed, "Couldn't you just regrow it?" Lysander shook his head and she frowned. "Meanie! Well I suppose you could always just shave it off."

"That's it!" Lysander smiled, "You're never happy with your hair, so perhaps the solution is to shave it off and wait for it to grow back naturally."

Charlie yawned, "If you want, I don't really care."

Lysander yawned as well, "Tired?"

"Very. I nearly died apparently."

"Yeah…" Lysander stilled, "I heard about that… you were the talk of Ravenclaw Tower for sure."

Charlie groaned, "By which you mean Simmons."

Lysander nodded. "Keep still now, wouldn't want to remove an ear. Diffindo!" After a few minutes he was done. "It's sort of a pixie cut… it's not too bad actually." He smiled smugly.

"Thanks Sander, Merlin knows what I would've done if Emilie saw me like that."

Lysander gave her an uncomfortable look, "She did… see you like that." Upon seeing Charlie's upset look he continued, "Well, she went to ask how you were feeling early this morning and she found the Hospital Wing all burnt up and you and the new Care of Magical Creatures Professor injured on the beds." He sighed, "She's been spreading rumours about how she thinks you lit it, planning to kill us all like…" He stopped.

"Like what Lysander?"

He gave her a sympathetic look, "Like you killed your parents."

Charlie stood, fury filling her veins. "Only one person will die today." She ran for the door and yanked it open.

She heard Lysander yelling for her to stop but she didn't listen. Wrathfully Charlie marched down the stairs and she heard Lysander coming up behind her.

Then he fell past her and was lying, spread eagled at the bottom of the stairs. "Lysander!" Charlie jumped the last few steps, "Are you okay?"

"Fine." Lysander said as he stood but Charlie saw otherwise. Not only was he overly skinny and tired but the shadows under his eyes were practically bruises and he was deathly pale.

"No you aren't, you're sick." Charlie was tempted to face palm herself, "That's why you aren't in class… obviously!" She gave him a guilty look, "And to think I've been making you do magic and run around when you're clearly dead tired, sorry Sander."

Lysander smiled and led her over to one of the couches. "I offered to cut your hair Charlie. Doesn't matter anyway, let's just sleep and leave the assassination of one Emilie Simmons for another time."

They lay down and curled up together; Lysander slung an arm across her waist and Charlie shivered, "You're cold."

Before she fell asleep she heard him whisper sadly, "I know."

…

"See what I mean? They're freaks, the both of them. Bet they're going to make lots of little retard children. I mean she's practically a Weasley by association and we all know they breed like rabbits." Charlie blinked her eyes open, only to wish she could shut them again.

Emilie and her gaggle of girls, all blonde, all tanned and all about as bright as a box of crayons, loomed over her and Sander. Charlie reasoned, as she stared up at them through bleary eyes, that they only got into Ravenclaw because they had an obsession with beauty magic and were almost religious on the subject, much like, only completely different, her passion for Magical Creatures.

The plumpest (which was to say, normal sized) blonde girl sneered at her, "Oh Sleeping Ugly awakens!"

"Sleeping Ugly… how creative." Lysander commented, his hand tightening around her.

"Did you guys like, do it in the common room?" Emilie asked, chewing on a piece of gum.

Charlie could practically sense Lysander's sneer. "If you are asking whether my best friend and I engaged in sexual intercourse in a public venue then I must protest. If we had partaken in such scandalous behaviour however I assure you it wouldn't even compare to the whorish state of your attire." He began to move, forcing Charlie to sit up. "I mean… look at you Emilie. You look like sex on legs."

Emilie smiled and Lysander raised an eyebrow. "That wasn't a compliment Emilie. If you're miniscule brain can't comprehend my rather impressive vocabulary then let me dumb it way down for you. You look like a slut and have no right to ask personal questions pertaining to mine and Charlie's friendship." He smiled at the Blonde Bimbos and their irate leader, "Now I do believe I'll head off to dinner." With that he turned and marched towards the door.

"She's a murderer!" Emilie yelled, red lips curved into a smirk. "She gets off on the thought of burning us alive. What a sadist!"

Even though she knew it wasn't true and that Emilie was baiting her she still felt her eyes fill with hot, angry tears.

Lysander stilled. "What did you say?" His voice was quiet and level, with a hint of menace. Charlie had never heard Lysander use this tone, in fact she had never seen this side of Lysander at all.

Emilie blew a bubble and punctured it with a sharp nail. The noise was like a gun blast in the otherwise silent room. Their fellow housemates were gawking at the scene, Popular Bitch versus Anorexic Freak.

"I said…" Emilie walked towards him, twirling a strand of blonde hair around her finger. "She's a psychopath who gets hot and bothered at the thought of roasting us to death."

Lysander's hand shot out at lightning speed and wrapped around her neck. "Don't you ever talk about her that way."

Emilie smiled, "What are you going to do, kill me?"

He chuckled ominously and leaned in close to her. "Is that a request?"

She clearly saw something in Lysander's eyes that frightened her because she began to squirm away from him. "You're both such freaks!"

Lysander grinned, "Stay away from her, and all my friends Simmons or I may just take you up on that request."

…

The further away they got from the site of the conflict, the shakier Lysander became. Charlie was tempted to ask what the hell had come over Lysander and what had happened to the meek and mild mannered boy he'd been prior to the holidays, but she kept silent.

A few corridors from the Great Hall Lysander had to stop. The tremors that wracked his body were so intense that every time he took a breath his whole body quivered. "You alright Sander?"

He laughed but it broke off into a fit of coughing. "Do I look alright?"

"Nope… you look awful mate." James Potter approached them, his face the epitome of concern. He placed his hands on Lysander's shoulders and looked him in the eye. "Now I do recall us having an agreement that you wouldn't arise from your bed until tomorrow Mister Scamander."

Lysander blushed and Charlie couldn't help but wonder why. "I was hungry James."

"Excuses, excuses." James waved his hands about airily. "You are permitted food and then strict bed rest so that you can attend Herbology tomorrow, I do believe that is your favourite class." He draped an arm around Lysander's waist and Charlie could tell that he was basically carrying Lysander. James turned his thousand watt smile on her, "And how are you my little love pumpkin?"

"Too much pumpkin juice clearly has negative effects on the mind." Lysander said to her.

Charlie smiled, "I'm fine, I'll probably be better after a few more hours of sleep."

"They're have been a few rumours circulating…"

"I know." Charlie cut James off. "Sander filled me in. I'll tell you whether those rumours have even a grain of truth tomorrow okay."

James cheered, "Shall we meet at the secret spot of much secretness!"

Slinging an arm over James shoulder, Charlie grinned, "If we must."

James smiled, "I look forward to tomorrow… it sounds like it will be a day of many stories."

Charlie sighed, "Indeed it will."

_Reviews are much appreciated :)_


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter Six**

**September 5th, 2021**

Under the cover of darkness Charlie and Lysander stole into the Forbidden Forest. The waning moon provided a meagre light for them to see by and if not for Lysander Charlie would have gained many an injury. When they had walked into the Forest a fair way Charlie lit her wand. Many eyes glittered under the wand light, none shining brighter than Lysander's.

"Where do you think they are?"

Lysander spoke with a confidence that Charlie found she couldn't muster in the oppressive silence of the Forest. "Perhaps they went ahead?"

"They wouldn't." Charlie argued, even though she knew that it was quite possible that they had done so. Stupid Gryffindors.

"James! Lorcan!" Lysander called out. There was no response but for a faint twittering.

Charlie grabbed Lysander's arm, "Don't yell." She looked around nervously, "Do you think it's true… about there being an Acromantula colony in the Forest?"

Lysander smiled, "I'm sure it is… apparently James' father and uncle have seen them."

She wacked his arm, "You're not very good at comforting people are you."

"He really isn't." Lorcan grinned as Charlie jumped a mile in the air.

She glared at them as they burst into laughter, "You two are evil."

"Where's James?"

Lorcan shrugged, "Said he was going early to make some improvements or something."

"And you let him go?" Charlie's eyes widened in disbelief.

Lysander sighed, "You could've gone with him Lore."

Lorcan laughed and ran a hand through his hair sheepishly. Charlie rolled her eyes, "Talking to Roxy?"

"Well yeah… you still have to help me convince her that I'm the man of her dreams."

"To be honest I'd forgotten…" Charlie sighed, "It's been a busy few days."

"You're telling me." Lysander muttered. He smiled at them all, the shadows of the forest making his features seem sharper than usual, and his face more animal than human. "Shall we go then?" With that he strode off into the shadows, not even bothering to light his wand.

Lorcan and Charlie looked at each other a moment, surprised. While Lysander had never had any particular fear of the forest neither had he ever been so careless inside it. "Wait Sander!" Lorcan called as they ran to catch up.

Stumbling through the forest they narrowly missed colliding with their friend, who stood silently in the centre of a clearing. The wan moonlight caught his skin, making him look almost ethereal.

"Lysander?" Charlie asked tentatively when she saw his drawn expression.

"We can't go that way." Lysander said simply, eyes masked by his fringe. Lorcan opened his mouth but Lysander cut him off, "Don't Lorcan, I said we can't." As if to prove his point a growl came from the tree line.

"How do we get there then?"

Lysander breathed shallowly through his mouth and Charlie saw him shudder. "I think there's a way to go under the Forest."

"Like tunnels?" Charlie enquired, intrigued.

He nodded. "We're standing on a trapdoor currently."

Charlie looked down, "Like a man made trapdoor? Or a spider trapdoor?"

Lorcan rolled his eyes, "Spider's don't make trapdoors."

Lysander raised his eyebrow, "Trapdoor spiders Lore."

He stuck his tongue out a Lysander petulantly. "Well either way I suggest we open up this trapdoor and take a look." Lorcan grinned at her, "We'll protect you from the big bad arachnids Charlie."

She glared at him and gestured for Lysander to show them how to open the trapdoor. He took a step back and directed them to do the same before. "Alohomora!"

The grass in front of them swung upwards, revealing a set of stone steps that headed down into pure darkness. Lysander took one look into the black and began to head down the stairs. "Sander! You don't even know what's down there brother." Lorcan sighed, "I'm not sure I like you being this fearless, it's unsettling." Charlie thought she saw a flash of hurt pass through Lysander's eyes. "I'll just check that we aren't heading to our deaths… Lumos Solem!"

The beam of light flashed past Sander's face and he hissed. "Merlin! Was that really necessary Lorcan?" The light grazed over Lysander's hand which, Charlie noted, trembled slightly.

At the bottom of the stairs the tunnel resembled any one of the dungeon corridors in Hogwarts. There was a large spider painted on the wall. Charlie shuddered, "We were near some Acromantulas after all."

"Wonder if it connects to the castle?" Lorcan mused.

Lysander sighed, "I'm sure we can investigate the tunnels at a later date, for now we should probably go find James." They followed him in and he slammed the door shut. Colloportus." The lock clicked shut.

Lysander led them around several twists and turns, never hesitating or turning back. After several minutes of dreary stone corridors they arrived at another flight of stairs, with a realistic drawing of a unicorn adorning the wall.

"This the place Sander?" Charlie asked, her and Lorcan already halfway up the stairs. Leaning against the wall, cloaked in shadow, Lysander bowed his head in affirmation. "Are you coming?" She cast him an amused glance.

He breathed in deeply, "Give me a moment."

"Are you still feeling unwell?" Lorcan shone the light down at him and Lysander grimaced. Lysander appeared healthier than the previous night but as Charlie stared at him she noticed that his eyes were horribly bloodshot and still had shadows underneath them.

"Just… hungry I guess."

Lorcan sighed, "You should've eaten more at dinner Sander. We don't want a repeat of last year do we?"

Lysander glared at him, "I'm nothing like I was last year." He marched up the stairs and past them. "Alohomora." He shoved the trapdoor open and headed out, face twisted in pain. "James."

James ran into the room, grinning like a fool. "There's a giant dog outside!" He said gleefully, "It has three heads!"

"A Cerberus? That's so cool!" Charlie exclaimed as she ran to the other room to get a good look at the dog, the others following at a much calmer pace.

Sure enough it was a Cerberus; it lay down on the grass outside, tail wagging madly. "It's so cute!" Charlie noted that it seemed unusually passive, "I don't think it's a full Cerberus, it seems so... friendly."

"Yeah that one is friendly! The other one… not so much." James stuck his hand out for them all to see. Though he'd cast a healing spell there was still a notable wound, blood oozing out. Lysander made a sound in the back of his throat and backed away, eyes widened in what Charlie imagined was terror.

"Is that why we couldn't go through the forest the normal way Sander? Cause of the nasty dog?"

Lysander shakily nodded and James grinned. "The nasty one's a bit smaller but you know what they say about small dogs…"

"Umm… what do they say about small dogs?" Lorcan asked, his confusion written on his face.

"Well…" James thought for a moment, "Well that they're evil little shits I suppose…" He waved his hand about, his blood splattering across Lysander's face. "Evil little shits that bite." He smiled at Lysander, "Sorry about that mate."

Lysander shuddered. "Get. It. Off. Me." He said.

"Okay!" James said, brandishing his wand.

"Not you!" Lysander shouted and James gave him a hurt look. "Sorry James… just please can one of you heal his wound?"

Lorcan nodded and Charlie came over and cast a cleaning charm on Lysander. "I didn't know you had such a phobia of blood."

Lysander smiled wryly, "It's a newly found phobia." With that he turned around and threw up in the corner.

"Tergeo." James muttered, looking decidedly put out. The vomit vanished and Lysander gave James a shaky smile. James ignored him. "So what do you think of my new décor?" James gestured ostentatiously at the room, before sinking down onto the couch.

The walls were now a midnight blue and the carpet had been replaced with an illusion of grass. "Pretty cool eh? Learnt it from Professor Lovatt." He grinned, "The ceiling is my own creation, spent half the afternoon working on it."

They all looked up in wonder. James had painted the night sky to perfection. "That's awesome!" Lorcan grinned.

James smiled smugly, "I know." He gestured for them all to sit. "Now my children let us speak of other things… who would like to go first?" He turned to look at Lysander, their noses nearly colliding. Lysander leaned away from him, an expression of distaste fixed on his face. This only served to upset James more. "How about you Sandy?" James said dispassionately, "Got any thrilling tales to tell about your trip?"

Charlie sighed when she saw a similar look of disinterest come over Lysander's face. Those two were the stubbornest idiots she'd ever met; while they rarely fought or got upset with each other when they did it was war. "Met some interesting people." Lysander said, "Went to a few parties."

"Thrilling." James commented, "You rebel, you."

"Want to hear about my trip to China?" Lorcan said, trying to distract the two.

"Well what did you do over the holidays James? Stay at home with mummy and daddy? Precious son of Harry Potter, never done anything in his life, had everything served to him on a silver platter."

James glared at him, "That isn't true!"

They were really in each other's faces now, noses to nose. "Isn't it? Have you ever been in danger James? Have you ever come close to death? I know that Charlie has, everyone's been talking about her most recent brush with death and previous to that the fire that nearly claimed her life." Charlie glared at him for bringing up the fire but let it pass when she saw the look in his eyes, sorrow. "Lorcan nearly died once when we were younger and me… well let's just say I've come closer to losing all that I am than any of you."

"What rubbish, you've never come close to dying. You wouldn't even know what a near death experience felt like."

Lysander moved away, "How would you know James?" He said softly, eyes tired. "How could you possibly know?"

_Reviews are loved :)_


	7. Chapter 7

_I've upped the rating from T to M just to be on the safe side... :)_

**Chapter Seven**

**September 6th, 2021**

Lysander moved away, "How would you know James?" He said softly, eyes tired. "How could you possibly know?"

James and Lysander stared at each other, James full of rage, and Lysander… vacant.

"Well I'm going insane and I set the Hospital Wing on fire." Charlie blurted out.

"Really? Cool!" Lorcan enthused.

James blinked; anger falling away, he moved to lie on the floor, flattening the pseudo grass. Lysander watched him go with something akin to regret. "Perhaps you ought to explain…"

Charlie launched into a detailed description of her visions and what she remembered happening to her after, beginning with the voice she heard at the Start-of-Term feast and ending with the Inferius vision. She found it difficult to recall what happened after the memory of drowning and she merely recalled casting Incendio on the Inferius, not Teddy.

"So you don't remember anything after the two full-fledged visions you've had but after the voice and the light shows you've occasionally received you're all good?" James had transfigured a piece of pocket lint into a journal and had been diligently taking notes on her visions. When she'd question his decision to do so he'd merely stated that a journal would be easier to follow than her merely telling someone.

"Who says I'm telling someone?" Charlie raised an eyebrow.

James glared at her, "We both know that you plan to tell someone Charlie… and if you weren't planning to then let me tell you right now that you will most certainly be informing someone other than us of what's going on in your head!" He narrowed his eyes at her, "Or else."

Lysander glared at James, "You don't have to tell anyone if you don't want to Charlie. Sometimes secrets are meant to stay secrets." James glared right back at him.

"I am planning to tell someone though Sander…" Charlie smiled at his oddly anxious face, "But you are right… some secrets are meant to stay that way… but this one is already out." She looked over at James, "You're dad came to see me about my visions… cause after them I say Obliviate and he figured out that some faulty memory charms have been performed on me. I was a little out of it that day though so he told me to come see him when I'm ready."

"So you told us and now you're planning to go during classes?" Lorcan grinned, "That's when I would go."

Charlie rolled her eyes, "I think I've missed enough class Lorcan. I was thinking of going on Saturday."

James nodded, looking at his wrist watch, "So tomorrow then…" He grinned, waving the book about in the air. "Good thing I wrote it all down now isn't it." He threw it up at her, but his aim was bad and he ended up hitting Lorcan in the face instead.

"And you play Quidditch why? You can't even bloody aim correctly!" Lorcan rubbed his forehead.

James jumped up, smirking, "Keepers don't need to aim well, we catch mate. The aiming is your job."

Lorcan grinned, standing as well. "Excuses! So shall we head off… we still have classes in the morning." He pulled a disgusted face to show what he thought of that.

Charlie moved to the front window and gazed out, looking over to where the Cerberus still sat. "I don't like our chances of going out the front way… do you think you could lead us back through the tunnels Sander?"

Lysander's eyes glittered, "Nope."

"Why?" James questioned, "If you led them through these tunnels to here then why can't you lead us all back?"

"Because I've only ever been in the tunnels that one time."

James glowered at him, "Rubbish, if these tunnels are so hard to navigate you'd never have made it through on your first try."

Lysander yawned, "I had a clear goal the first time around. It led me here…"

"The hell does that mean? You had a goal that led you here… rubbish."

Charlie smiled anxiously at the quarrelling pair, "Guys we can just run past the Cerberus… we'll make it."

Lorcan nodded, "It even seems amiable… it might let us ride it!" Charlie gave him a look and Lorcan shrugged, "Well maybe not… but I'm sure it won't try and eat us."

At that point Lysander was the only one who remained seated, "You forget… what's the correct name for it… ahh! The 'evil little shit that bites', as James so eloquently named the male Cerberus."

Charlie sighed, "But aren't the female Cerberuses the vicious ones usually? And since the one outside is the larger one it has to be the female and as such the truly nasty one, making the other one the… not so nasty one?"

Lysander clapped, "Ten points to Ravenclaw Charlie! So does that mean that the Cerberus outside is playing us for fools and putting on a nice-she dog act, or does it mean that the 'evil little shit that bites' is actually much nicer than James has portrayed him?"

James pointed at his arm, where the indents of the Cerberus' teeth could clearly be seen. "It bit me! Does that strike you as the actions of a nice three headed dog?" He glared at Lysander, "I suggest we give these tunnels a go."

"Do you all agree with him?" Lysander said icily.

Lorcan and Charlie nodded. "Sorry brother… it's just, you did lead us through before…"

Lysander stood swiftly and headed for the trap door room, muttering about idiots who don't trust their friends. By the time the others had reached the trap door Lysander had already melted into the darkness.

…

The three friends emerged in the clearing that they had originally entered the tunnels from. Lysander was nowhere to be seen.

"Do you think he found his way out?" Lorcan whispered.

James rolled his eyes, "I'm sure he did… can't believe he left us, the bloody arse! If we hadn't found our way out what would he have done?"

"I'm sure he thought we'd find a way." Charlie smiled half-heartedly, admittedly she was a little annoyed with Lysander but she was sure he had his reasons; after all he hadn't been feeling too good of late.

There was a growl close by and James turned and glared in the direction it came from, "Shut up you stupid bloody animal. You don't scare me! Come out here and face me!" Clearly provoked by the yelling, the monster did emerge. Three mouths showed their toothy smiles; slobber dripping down to the ground. Mad eyes trained themselves on James and he squealed. "Shit!"

Even though Lorcan was shaking like a leaf he still found it in himself to snigger, "You mean evil little shit…"

It roared at them, spraying them with yellowish drool. They all shrieked and started running, not even bothering to see if it was actually chasing them. Not stopping until they reached a small door, barely noticeable unless you were really looking for it. They panted for breaths, sides screaming. They turned then, half expecting the Cerberus to be looming over them. Far away, on the edge of the Forbidden Forest, it growled, eyes glinting green in the dark.

…

They came out on the fifth floor, from behind the statue of Gregory the Smarmy, legs aching from the walk up the passage.

Bernie, who had been sleeping on the floor next to the statue stood to attention, tail wagging. "Good boy Bernie." Lorcan whispered, "You've done us a good service, watching over the passage and all that." James and Charlie snorted and Lorcan glared at them, "He understands perfectly, don't you Bernie." Bernie yapped an affirmative.

"Shh Bernie!" Charlie whispered, "Do you want Filch to find us?" Even though he was getting on in years Filch could be counted on to chase them down the hallways, often coming close to catching them in previous adventures. "See you guys." The two boys headed off in the direction of Gryffindor Tower while she made her way towards Ravenclaw.

Tiptoeing round the corners and listening for any disturbances Charlie nearly had a heart attack when she stepped round the bend in the corridor to find Victoire and Teddy locked in an embrace. Diving back she held her breath, praying to Merlin that they'd not seen her. 'I doubt they did, they looked pretty busy.' A nasty little voice in her head commented. It was none of her business anyway, she thought.

"I can't Vic… this can't…"

"Teddy… nobody has to know." Victoire whispered and Charlie could picture her smile, the girl was a Slytherin through and through.

"They'd find out… you've never been big on subtlety." Teddy pointed out.

"Is that what you want Teddy? Do you want me to be more refined, a posh, upstanding young woman? Is that how you like your girls?" Victoire purred.

"Victoire!" Teddy said sharply, "This is inappropriate…and to be honest, I don't have any feelings for you."

"That's shit Teddy, we both know it." Charlie couldn't help but peek around the corner… Victoire had Teddy pressed up against the wall, her mouth inches from his. "You want me and I want you." She gave a breathy laugh. "I don't need romance Teddy."

Teddy shoved her away and she fell. "Well maybe I do Victoire… did you ever consider that?" His eyes were cold and he loomed over her, acting so different from the kind-hearted professor she believed him to be.

From the ground she laughed, "Teddy… we both know you don't need love to be happy. We did more than kiss when I was thirteen and you certainly didn't need love to fuel that relationship."

Teddy's mouth was a grim line, "If I recall you had just hit puberty and used your newly found Veela powers to seduce me."

Victoire giggled and stood, "And if I told my father, or even Uncle Harry that you raped me… who do you think they'd believe? Poor misguided Tori… in love with a monster who abused her trust for him… or… you?"

Teddy shook his head, "Why are you doing this Victoire?"

She smirked, "It's for your own good Teddy."

"Because threatening to tell everyone I raped you is really going to help me."

"If you just give in to the inevitable your image as the fun-loving professor shall be preserved, won't it." Victoire wrapped her arms around his waist. "I really do care for you Teddy."

Shivers ran down her spine when Teddy's eyes locked onto hers. Teddy whispered ominously, "I know you do Victoire."


	8. Chapter 8

_Sorry this chapter is a bit late... I've no excuses to give..._

**Chapter Eight**

**September 6th, 2021**

Teddy's mind raced as he stared into a pair of frightened blue eyes. How on earth was he going to explain this to Charlie? More importantly how was he going to convince her to keep quiet, he didn't want to get sacked. Her head whipped back around the corner and Teddy knew instinctively that she was running.

Victoire pressed a kiss to the corner of his mouth and his pulse raced. Teddy didn't have to like Victoire to feel attracted to her. "I'll give you a month to figure out what you want Teddy." She smiled, "We both know that it'll be me." Stepping away from him she sashayed off down the corridor.

Heart pumping, Teddy waited for a moment before tearing off in the other direction, shoes crashing against the stone floor. He had to find Charlie before she told everyone that he was a paedophile. Not that he was, he thought, this was Victoire's doing, not his. "Charlie?" He whispered, "Stop running! I'm not going to hurt you." The footsteps stopped and Teddy slowed. Head bowed, she stood facing away from him and Teddy was sad to see that she was trembling. "Charlotte?" He stepped closer and placed a hand tentatively on her shoulder.

"Don't call me that!" She hissed, ripping her shoulder from his grip. She turned to face him, eyes blazing. "Don't even talk to me. You are disgusting."

Teddy sighed, unsure how to explain this without coming across as a monster. "I didn't do anything to her that she didn't want me to do."

Charlie's look of revulsion hit him hard. Teddy was tempted to face palm, wrong thing to say…

"Oh and that makes it all right then?" Charlie whispered angrily.

Teddy gazed at her imploringly, "No it doesn't but she used her Veela powers on me…"

"She's only an eighth Veela!" Charlie said loudly, awakening some portraits.

"Be quiet! Some of us are trying to sleep." An old man grouched, glaring at them.

"Sorry." Teddy whispered, grabbing Charlie's arm and yanking her down the corridor.

"Where are you taking me?" She snarled, trying desperately to free herself. Teddy dragged her into a nearby classroom, the door slamming shut behind them. Charlie pulled at the door knob frantically before turning to face him and pressing herself against the door, fear written plainly across her features. "Please let me leave! I won't tell anyone anything I promise."

Teddy stepped towards her. "Just let me explain… Charlie?" Charlie's form froze for a moment before arching upwards as if she was being electrocuted, her eyes rolling around in their sockets. She opened her mouth in a mute cry and he stepped closer. "Are you all right?" Magic erupted from her, impaling him against the far wall. A cord of green slithered around his neck, squeezing, gently at first, then with force, until his vision began to flicker and fade. Teddy gasped as he struggled for air, his heart beating fast. "Charlie, help me!"

She stood there, eyes devoid of emotion, as his world turned black.

…

_Fear rolled through her as the door knob rattled. "Let me in Charlotte." The voice, so familiar, yet so foreign, begged with her. "Please sweetheart, you have to let me in!"_

_She slid down the door, lying in a foetal position on the cream carpet, her mother's favourite. Tears and snot sliding down her face. "It's not you!"_

_"It is, Charlotte I swear!" The person rained their fists down on the unrelenting door, a steady pounding, similar to the thumping of her heart._

_"No!" She howled._

_"You should've listened to him Charlotte." The air in front of her writhed and swirled. "Good little girls listen to their fathers." The voice laughed, "And if they don't…" A burning sensation coursed through her as her blood tore its way out of her veins, "They get punished."_

_Charlotte screamed, body convulsing as her life pulsed from her body and onto the carpet. Her mother would be so angry with her when she saw the carpet…_

_"Charlotte, honey let me in!" Her father shouted._

_"I'm sorry daddy, I'm a bad girl, I'm sorry!" Charlotte cried._

_The door groaned as her father rammed into it, "Leave my daughter alone you bastard!"_

_The man laughed, "Like you left me?" The pain drained away, replaced by a weary acceptance. She was going to die. "Unlike you Theodore, I understand loyalty." Her wounds began to heal, scabbing over. A sigh of relief escaped her mouth. "I would never cause Charlotte permanent harm… in fact… I'm going to fix her."_

…

Charlie touched her cheek, wiping away her tears. "Professor?" Teddy was pressed against the opposite wall, magical cords of red and green holding him up. The reds shackled his wrists and ankles to the wall and the green was wrapped round his throat. "Sir… are you okay?"

The closer she got to him, the more she feared he was dead. His face was deathly pale and his hair was an off white. "Charlie?" He croaked, opening his eyes slowly. She looked at the green cord that was grasping at his neck. The skin beneath it was bruised and Charlie had the suspicion that it had been a lot tighter while she was having her vision.

Tentatively, she stroked the bruised skin, evoking a groan from Teddy. The green and red cords tore themselves away from Teddy. Wrapping around her arm like a boa constrictor before sliding beneath the surface, re-joining her magic. Teddy fell forwards and it took all of Charlie's strength to hold him up.

"Are you alright Miss Nott?" Teddy asked, as Charlie lowered him onto the ground. The world was flashing and pulsing, interchanging between red and green.

She couldn't repress her incredulous snort, "Am I okay? You're the one who's been strangled."

He rubbed a hand across his face wearily, "If it hadn't been for me pulling you in here you wouldn't have had to go through a vision and then I wouldn't have ended up shackled against the wall. This is what I get for being a moron and dragging you around in a manner that might trigger your Obliviated memories… I get the feeling that remembering probably puts a lot of pressure on your mind."

Charlie glared at him, "Are you saying that I'm going mental?"

Teddy sighed, "No! I'm just saying you shouldn't have had to experience that…"

She shrugged irritably. "Just more to tell Auror Potter I guess…"

Teddy sat up, dread settling in his stomach. Was she planning to tell Harry about his past relationship with Victoire? "Hey Charlie, about me and Tori..."

"Look, Sir. I'm tired, I've just gone through a vision and the whole world is flashing green and red… and I think I have Cerberus spit in my hair. Could we maybe leave the whole 'Excuses for raping a thirteen year old girl' talk for later?" Charlie stepped away, "I won't tell anyone until after you've explained… I swear."

Teddy nodded, "I really didn't mean to have sex with her." He waved his hand and the door creaked open.

"Sure you didn't Professor… Most paedophiles don't mean to have sex with innocent children." Charlie said sarcastically, leaving Teddy alone, wondering how his short-lived teaching career could've turned ugly so quick.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter Nine**

**September 7****th****, 2021**

"So Miss Nott, you've had three full visions so far, two of them involving a man who seems to be intent of causing you harm… but in none of them you've been privy to his face?" Auror Potter was the epitome of professional, with his obsessively neat office and his work robes, spotless, without a wrinkle to be seen.

Charlie nodded, slumping down in her chair. "I saw a face in the pool vision and I don't believe it was actually him."

The Auror looked over her vision journal once more, "Perhaps he doesn't want you to see his face so desperately that his proficiency at memory charms doesn't matter in the face of his want to remain an enigma." At Charlie's baffled expression he explained, "He may not be very good at memory charms but his want to remain a secret from you has protected his face."

"Oh… well that sucks."

Auror Potter nodded, mouth set in a grim line. "Indeed it does Miss Nott… we may have a few options however."

Charlie grinned eagerly, "Like what? Can I get my memories back?"

"Possibly…" Charlie visibly deflated. "It will take time to recover your memories and we would have to be careful." His expression was pensive, "Merlin knows what sort of damage has already been done to your mind from these few memories being revealed."

"I'm not going mad…Sir…"

Auror Potter smiled, "I'm sure you aren't Miss Nott." He scribbled something down on a piece of paper that then proceeded to zoom out of the room. "I believe that the best thing to do for now would be take you to get a psyche evaluation." He stood and offered his arm to her, "We'll apparate to St. Mungos."

"I'm not crazy Mr Potter." Charlie protested without heat as she grasped his arm.

"This way we can be sure." He smiled as they disappeared with a pop.

…

The room was overly white, Charlie thought. Perhaps some psychopaths were only driven further into insanity by the absence of colour.

"Please watch the far wall Charlotte, some images will appear and you have to describe what you see." The bland voice of the Healer informed her.

A blur of colour appeared on the screen and as Charlie looked closer something began to form. "It's a Common Welsh Green Dragon." The dragon roared in agony, tears sliding down its face.

"Very good Charlotte, now what's happening to the dragon?"

"It's… turning into a person…" The dragon slowly shrank down to the size of a baby, wailing for its mother, skin covered in angry looking bumps, a greenish tinge to its skin. "A baby, I think it's sick."

The baby went silent as a woman, presumably its mother, picked it up. Rocking it slowly in her arms, she crooned to it in a foreign tongue. Tears sliding down her cheeks she brought out a knife. Pressing the blade to the infant's throat she applied force. The babe screamed once and then was silent.

"She killed the baby." Charlie murmured. "She knew it was sick so she killed it."

"That isn't what's meant to happen." Concern filled the Healer's voice. "Most people merely see a dragon flying across the sky."

"Can I come out now?" Charlie sighed, "I want to leave."

"A few more tests Charlotte." The Healer persuaded.

After another hour of various tests the Healer and Auror Potter returned, "You have a unique mind Charlotte." The Healer commented, "There is danger in uncovering more of these memories and I advise you to be careful if you decide to do so. It wouldn't take much for your mind to…"

"Crack?" Charlie sighed, "Why is my mind so fragile?"

The Healer gave her a sympathetic smile, "So many memories have been partially removed that your mind sort of resembles a…"

"A what?"

"To be perfectly honest, a piece of Swiss cheese…"

"Great, that's always comforting to hear…" Charlie said sarcastically.

"We'll have to ask your guardians for permission as to whether we can try and release more memories." Auror Potter sighed, "I doubt this will go well at all."

…

"Absolutely not!" Draco roared.

"But Uncle I need to know what happened that night." Charlie yelled back.

"Mr Malfoy, she needs closure."

Draco turned furious eyes on Harry, "Don't you Mr Malfoy me Potter! She has had closure; it was all so much better when she thought they died in a house fire!"

"Draco!" Astoria gasped, "What a horrible thing to say."

"Well it's true." Draco said, "She was fine before this, before she started to remember. Now she'll remember what I did, Astoria, what happened because of me."

"What did you do Malfoy?" Harry placed himself in front of Charlie, as if to shield her from her uncle and aunt.

"Nothing." Draco muttered, "I didn't do anything. When Theo owled me, begging for help, telling me that they were in danger and that he wanted me to take Charlotte and Daphne away." A sob escaped his lips, "He told me that Charlotte was looking forward to seeing me."

Draco sunk down onto his knees and grasped Charlie's hand. "I'm sorry" He whispered, "Theo told me to get there in the morning, that someone dangerous was going to visit again in the afternoon, that he couldn't remember who but he knew they were coming." A tear trickled down his cheek and he furiously brushed it away, "If I had come when he asked, they might be alive. But I didn't go until nightfall and I could only save you."

Charlie yanked her hand away. "You could've saved them." She whispered, "Why? Why didn't you get there until nightfall?"

"Scorpius fell ill with Dragon Pox and we rushed him to the hospital." He looked at Charlie, grief etched onto his features, "I always meant to get your family away but I got there too late."

"My parents died because you had to accompany your wife to St. Mungos for your son." Charlie gave an incredulous laugh, "Did you ever consider that Astoria is fully capable of taking Scorpius to St. Mungos herself? That you could've saved them anyway?"

Draco looked into her eyes, "Everyday I think back to the moment I saw Nott Mansion burning and think of all the things I could've done to prevent it."

"There is a chance that you've been Obliviated as well Malfoy. Perhaps you got there at the right time but the murderer had already arrived." Harry pointed out.

Draco stood, "I don't have that sort of luck I'm afraid." He gazed at Charlie, "There is no point dwelling on memories of the past Charlotte." He looked at Harry, "I do not give you permission to help her release her memories."

"You bastard." Charlie yelled, "This is your fault!"

"I know." Draco whispered as he turned away from them.

Tears flooded down her face, "I hate you!" She shrieked.

Harry grabbed her arm and they disappeared with a scream of anguish.

Astoria placed a hand on Draco's shoulder, "Why didn't you tell me?" She whispered.

He shook his head, "We lost a son that day because I didn't take you to St. Mungos soon enough, I didn't want to tell you that by my actions you lost a sister too."

Astoria placed a hand on her stomach, "Antares death was not your fault. It was mine for not keeping my distance from Scorpius. Everyone knows that Dragon Pox can cause pre-mature births."

Draco turned to face her, cupping her face with his hands, "If I'd realised sooner…"

"None of this is your fault." She pulled him into an embrace.

Tears sliding down his face, Draco whispered, "Yes it is."

_Please Review :)_


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter Ten**

**September 8****th****, 2021**

The leaves crunched under his feet, spiralling down from the treetops. "Jamie?"

The boy in question looked up, green eyes filled with worry. "The first week of school has just ended and two of my best friends, who are the most bookish people ever to live, well, except for Aunt Hermione, have missed practically every class."

"Lysander and Charlotte you mean?" Teddy smiled, "They're both going through some rough patches James, and they'll be fine soon enough."

James shook his head and resumed stroking the Kneazle he'd been assigned to care for during Teddy's Magical Creatures Group. "I'm not so sure Teddy, from what Charlie's told me she's not in a good way at all, she's filled in some paper work at the ministry to be considered as 'of age' early because her and her uncle have had a falling out and Sander… I dunno what's happening to him."

"What do you mean?"

The Kneazle purred, arching into his touch. "Ever since he came back from Australia he's been really sick and when he isn't ill he's like a different person." James sighed, "Sander's new personality isn't a bad thing I suppose but it's alarming how quickly he changed, and…"

Teddy placed a hand on James shoulder comfortingly, "And?"

James laughed bitterly, "I know I'm being stupid but I feel like he doesn't want to be friends with me anymore. He gets really antsy around me and the other day I injured myself and he went mental, telling me to get away from him and then we had a massive fight…" Standing, James walked further into the Forest almost unconsciously, "I haven't seen him since then."

James turned to face Teddy, his Kneazle weaving between his legs, getting hair all over his jeans. "Neither has his brother and Charlie says he hasn't been around their common room. It's been two days since we saw him; I suppose I'm just worried. What if Sander was so upset over our fight that he ran off somewhere and injured himself?"

Teddy frowned, "I doubt that Mr Scamander would've run off, but it is alarming that you haven't seen him since Friday. Where were you when you fought?"

"The Forest." A voice said from behind them.

"Charlie." James hissed, "Don't be fooled by his carefree attitude, he is a professor."

Charlie rolled her eyes, looking at Teddy. "I'm not fooled by him James. I can see him for what he is."

Teddy frowned reproachfully at them, "I need to talk to you two after we find Lysander. Going into the Forest of all places." Then he gave Charlie a look entirely reserved for her. "And we still need to have a little chat Miss Nott."

James grinned, "You'll help us look for him then?" He sighed then, "Not sure if we'll find him, those tunnels were pretty tricky."

"Tunnels," Teddy enquired, "What tunnels?"

They walked further into the Forest, the Kneazle having enough sense to stay put. "They're appears to be a network of tunnels under the Forest, they reach the surface at key points."

James beamed, "They're bloody brilliant, Sander found them." His smiled dimmed a little,  
"He didn't want to go back through them but we made him. He disappeared while we were in there."

"He'll be alright James." Charlie said, "Alohomora." The trapdoor swung up in front of them, the spider symbol illuminated by the sun. She shivered, "Bloody spiders… Lumos."

Teddy pulled the trapdoor shut behind them and they strode down the corridor. "Sander?" James yelled.

Silence was all that met his cries. "I think that's the way to the cottage." Charlie pointed.

"What cottage?" Teddy said, "Who would build a cottage in the middle of the Forbidden Forest?"

"A Gryffindor." Charlie answered, ignoring James shout of protest.

Teddy nodded, "Makes sense."

"So if the cottage is that way we want to go another way?" James pointed down a random path. "I choose the less creepy looking one."

Charlie rolled her eyes, "In Sander's current mood he's bound to have chosen that one." She pointed down the darkest passage, from which a tweeting could be heard. "Has to be the one with the spider noise doesn't it…"

Teddy clapped her on the back and she stiffened, making him withdraw his hand rapidly. James noted the exchange but said nothing. "So we'll go down that one?" Teddy said with forced cheeriness.

Charlie nodded and they set off. The passage was dank smelling. A whisper of wind ran cold fingers across their spines. "Must be an open trap door." Charlie whispered. She turned her light towards the walls and was horrified to see numerous spiders, each no bigger than a thimble, crawling about. She groaned in horror, "I can't…"

"Just a bit further Charlie… I think I see something." James walked forward cautiously, squishing spiders under foot. "Lysander?"

The thing moaned and Charlie placed the light on it. Bloodshot eyes, filled with mania stared at her, mouth curved upwards. The eyes flicked to James. "Jamie? Have you come to get me out?" Lysander reached for him, teeth flashing in the dark.

James smiled at him, "Course I have Sander, you know I'd do anything for you mate."

Charlie shifted nervously at the look in Lysander's eyes. "James wait a moment." She looked at the ground where Sander sat and was surprised to see that the spiders gave him a wide berth.

"We've been worried about you Sander." James leaned down to grasp Sander's outreached hand. They entwined hands and Lysander's stomach growled. "Damn, you've been down here a while, you must be starving."

Something flashed across Lysander's expression. "Like you wouldn't believe." He whispered. Lysander looked like he was going to do something nasty to James, but he was taken by surprise when James dragged him into a hug.

"I'm glad you're okay, I was going mad with worry." James somehow managed to squeeze Lysander tighter, "Fight over right? I don't like fighting with you Sander."

James couldn't see Lysander's face but Charlie could. The horror and agony that the embrace clearly caused him was apparent. "Hey share him James!" The moment James released him Lysander sighed in relief, stepping towards Charlie. She pulled him into a loose hug, "Are you okay?" She whispered.

"I'll be fine." He forced out, "Just need some food." When he stepped away she looked into his eyes, noticing the dark ring that encased the silvery blue of his iris, she was positive that his eyes hadn't looked like that before the holidays. He looked at James, "Yes, fight over. But you know I wouldn't have gotten lost if you hadn't forced me to go back into the tunnels."

James sighed, "It wouldn't have happened if you'd stayed with us in the tunnels." They began to head off, leaving the twittering of the spiders behind them.

"Yes it would've." Lysander argued, "Because you guys would've made me lead and then we would've gone down there and Charlie would've been eaten by one of the spiders."

"I doubt one of those spiders could've eaten Miss Nott." Teddy rolled his eyes.

Lysander gave him a grim look. "You head up that passage a bit further and there are spiders that could eat all of us in one go."

Charlie squeaked, "Really?"

"Yeah." Lysander smirked, "Don't worry Charles, I described you in detail and they said they'll look out for you next time you go cavorting about in the Forest."

Charlie glared at him, "You had me going for a moment but somehow I doubt you just idly chatted with the Acromantulas."

Lysander shrugged, "Think what you like, but I really did talk to them. They told me all about their father, what was his name… Aragog? When he died many of them did as well, fighting over who was to be 'King and Queen of the Spiders'. In the end they decided on Tarkan and Metzlow. They weren't the best looking King and Queen I'll admit, but they seemed authoritative."

"Mate, I thought you were good at Herbology? You shouldn't eat mushrooms if you aren't sure if they're safe." James sniggered, "You were sitting in a passage full of spiders while you tripped out on mushrooms. Merlin…"

"It isn't funny James!" Teddy admonished him, "Did you eat anything while you were down here Mr Scamander?"

Lysander shook his head. "I really did speak to the Acromantulas. They wanted to eat me for a while but when they bit me and I didn't become paralysed they decided not to."

James threw an arm around Lysander's shoulders. "If you say so Sandy. Now let's get out of here, it smells."

"I think we're closer to the cottage than the clearing so perhaps we should just head out that way." Charlie began to march off at speed, trying to put distance between her and the spiders.

"But Charlie!" James whined, "The E.L.S.B!"

She spun around, "The what?"

"The Evil Little Shit That Bites!"

She raised an eyebrow, "Couldn't you just say T.E.L.S.T.B?"

James shook his head, "The E.L.S.B sounds better."

Lysander yawned, leaning into James. "Just forget the 'that' all together?"

"I've always felt that that was a stupid word. We could all go with it!"

Charlie rolled her eyes, heading up the stairs that lead to the cottage, "So your sentence would be, 'I've always felt was a stupid word'… makes perfect sense." Casting an unlocking charm they all headed into the cottage, "And I doubt The E.L.S.B will eat you today… and last time we saw it was in the clearing anyway…"

Lysander laughed, still standing in the shadow of the tunnel. "You met The Evil Little Shit That Bites? More vicious than She-Cerberus?"

James nodded, "The E.L.S.B appears to be more vicious than Barbara, like I told you all. You coming out of there or are you content to lurk in the shadows for the rest of eternity?"

Lysander stepped out, squinting at the light. "Merlin that stings… and Barbara, really?

James smiled, "I thought it suited her."

"There are Cerberuses in the Forest?" Teddy said excitedly.

They all nodded, "We don't think they're full Cerberuses." Charlie commented as they headed to the front room of the cottage, looking out the window. "There she is, seems a little too placid for a full Cerberus."

Teddy nodded, "Unless she's playing us."

Lysander collapsed onto the couch, dragging James down with him. "That's what I said! Do you think we can leave this way?"

"We'd be walking as well, Sander isn't up to running." James chimed in.

Lysander smacked his arm. "I can run, I'm not an invalid you prat."

Teddy rolled his eyes at the two of them, "I'll go out there and see if the Cerberus has any problems with me."

"You can't do that sir!" Charlie protested, "It might eat you."

"I'll go." Lysander stood shakily. "I seem to have a way with magical creatures at the moment." Before anyone could stop him he was out the door and marching towards the She-Cerberus.

James rose to his feet and made to follow him but Teddy grabbed his by the arm. "Don't even think about James."

"But Teddy, it might eat him!"

Lysander stepped towards the Cerberus and all six eyes trained on him. Her tail thumped slightly, "Hey Barbara." He reached out a hand and scratched behind one of her ears. "You're a friendly Cerberus aren't you, you wouldn't eat my friends." Barbara licked him gently with a massive tongue, leaving yellow drool all over his arm. "Thankyou… Guys you can come out but be careful."

Slowly the others approach, bar James who ran up and smacked him about the head. "You idiot! She could've eaten you."

Barbara growled menacingly and Lysander shushed him, covertly wiping the drool on the back of James' shirt. "You keep yelling and she'll eat you for sure."

James sighed, "You'll be the death of me."

"I hope not." Lysander muttered, "Can we hitch a ride Barbara." As if she understood she nudged him with one of her noses, shoving him towards her back. Slowly he climbed on. "Come on guys, before she stands up." James leapt on, wrapping his arms around Lysander's waist, followed by Charlie and Teddy last of all. Charlie shuddered, partly in fear, as Teddy's arms encircled her. "Could you take us to the edge of the Forest Barbara? We'd very much appreciate it."

Carefully, Barbara rose to her feet and set off at a decent pace, slow enough to ensure she didn't jostle her riders in excess but fast enough to ensure they made good time. "Lorcan is going to be so pissed that he missed this!" James said gleefully.

As they went passed they got a brief glimpse of The E.L.S.B, his eyes bright green, more vivid than even James'. James growled at the Cerberus and to their terror he growled back.

The E.L.S.B seemed inclined to follow them but one menacing glower from Barbara sent him packing. "Go Barb!" James cheered.

Shortly after that their ride came to an end, Barbara lowering herself onto the ground, making it easier for them to depart. "Thankyou Barbara, next time I see you I'll bring you a nice juicy steak." Lysander promised and Barbara barked, jogging off into the Forest.

"That is possibly the strangest thing that has ever happened to me." Teddy commented. "You lot are mental, you know that?"

Charlie grinned at James and Lysander. "You've only just scratched the surface of our mania sir, there is a lot more bubbling under the surface."

_Please Review :)_


End file.
